


[podfic] we're having tea

by croissantkatie



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Family, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, Ellimere decides she and Sameth are having tea. Set post-canon in this moment, Ellimere and Sameth work towards rebuilding their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we're having tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're having tea.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257007) by [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate). 



[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/92xatg2a7y3obe7/we%27re_having_tea.mp3) / 4:00 / 3.66MB


End file.
